


Red Strings

by silverlunar



Series: Constructing Components and Souls [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Avengers Family, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Stiles, Basically Every Tags, Brotherly Love, Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Depressed Stiles, Derek Comes Back, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genius Stiles Stilinski, Hale-McCall Pack, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Comes Back, Isaac didn't leave, Jealous Loki, Jealous Peter Parker, Jealous Pietro Maximoff, Lydia Martin and Darcy Lewis Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Oblivious Stiles, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Possessive Isaac Lahey, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sassy Darcy Lewis, Sassy Lydia, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Stilinski's Real Name, Stiles Wears Glasses, Stiles-centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark and Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlunar/pseuds/silverlunar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you receive your soulmark, you will only receive their first name and a symbol of what it is, when you finally fond them, you will see their surname appearing on where the mark is from, and people thought of only one or two soulmates, however it wasn't like that for Stiles. Being the daughter of one of the most powerful mages in histories, Mieczyslawa Stilinski never expected to be born with eight marks with name that is written with Steve, James, Pietro, Loki, Peter, Isaac, another Peter and Barry. She thought she was just an ordinary girl in a world filled with soul marks, but she realized that nothing would be the same after the Ghostriders attacked Beacon Hills and she was sent into the world of the Avengers in New York. Uh oh, she feels that she might destroy New York. Maybe.</p><p>OR</p><p>In which soulmates are real, Stiles is destined to have seven mates, gain the powerful source of magic in the world of mages, fall in love with her soul-bonded mates, joke with the Tony Stark, become the Pack Mom, call Derek a sourwolf and Peter Hale a corpse breath and probably cause a few mayhems along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mieczyslawa Wladyslawa Stilinski or Stiles Stilinski is born as the daughter of one of the most powerful Mage in histories and one of the most powerful Mage families in generations. However, it causes a stir when she receives not one, not two, but eight marks across her body. It starts as the day she is born, can they keep her secret forever? Or will it be revealed?
> 
> OR
> 
> In which Miczyslawa "Stiles" Wladyslawa Stilinski is born, shows a pattern of time she exists, a cycle and the start of the Beacon Hills Werewolf Feud.

**P** **ROLOGUE**

** **

**You can’t tame the spirit of someone who has magic in their veins.**

**S** oulmates are generally a part of the daily lives of basically everyone. Marks are engraved into skins of those born, but some marks come years later, and a very rare side is some people don’t have soulmates at all, or some of them have too many, which are uncommon to see on a town crowded with people. And that can be justified that some people do have various marks on their skin, and it is because of the anonymity that is Mieczyslawa Wladyslawa Stilinski or simply ‘Stiles’.

Stiles was born on a soothing spring day of the Eight of April, completely contrasting with her homey and boisterous personality. As a daughter of Claudia La Guardia, or Claudia Stilinski, she was born with power and magic through her veins, rushing out as if the ocean seemed to rise against the sky. Claudia and Noah were surprised by the immense power hidden inside her, thus they agreed to never tell her about the secret until it was the right time to say. After all, _Stiles is the daughter of one of the most powerful mages in histories_.

The marks came in later, with Stiles, with her beautiful pigtails started asking her mother about the new mark etched on her neck.

“Mama, what is this?” Stiles pointed to her neck, her head tilting curiously, her mouth forming a lovely pout. Her mother let out a gasp, before a joyful expression went to her face. Stiles continued looking confused.

“That, _moja córka_ , is a soulmark. Remember when I told you the legends of soulmates destined to be together?” Claudia soothingly said, and Stiles’ face lit up with a grin excitedly, for years she felt alone because she never knew if she would have any soulmate but now, she was proven wrong. She beamed happily, curiously touching the mark in her neck.

“Yes, mama! I saw your mark with papa too! But… I can’t read the name because it’s in my neck, can you read it for me?” Stiles pouted, her bangs covering her face as she shuffled her feet.

Claudia smiled calmly, before reciting the name written on her daughter’s neck, “ ** _Isaac_** , hmm, it sounds familiar, don’t you think, _moje dziecko_?”

Stiles frowned cutely before shrugging her shoulders, “I don’t know mom, maybe I’ll meet him soon! I should tell Scott! Bye mama!” Stiles grinned happily, her little feet gliding over and riding her bicycle towards Scott’s house, which were only a mile away.

Claudia smiled, happily thinking that her daughter finally received her mark, there would be nothing to worry anymore.

 

_Little did they know; the mark will just not stop with that._

 

**Y** ears passed before another one came, and Claudia, already diagnosed with dementia, brushed it off simply because of thinking two is nothing. But another one came, and another, and another, until they were seven full marks placed on her skin, with different names each etched on her skin.

Noah was baffled, really shocked at the events. And Claudia, despite her dementia, remembered her daughter sometimes, was surprised to learn of the marks in her daughter’s skin.

“What is happening to her, Noah, I’m scared.” Claudia, in the moments of her remembrances, asked, sparing a glance at her daughter who was playing with dolls and fidgeting her legs, a symptom of her ADHD. With her only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and shorts, they can see the marks all over her body like runes etched on her body.

“I don’t know Claudia, I don’t know, but I’m worried if the SMRA learns about her anonymity.” Noah whispered; the **SMRA** or **Soul Mates Reorganization Association** is a government organization placing those who are soulmates in order, and as far as Noah recalled, SMRA accepts one or two soulmates with a person, but they would surely take Stiles as lab experiment once they knew of her ‘problem’ because having many soulmates were unheard of and it might be in legends, it is very, very rare.

“We should tell her to keep it a secret from peering eyes, you know how gossip spreads here in Beacon Hills like a fire, and my brother, Fabian would surely be the one to help her, now that I’m dying.” Claudia solemnly said.

“Don’t say that, Claudia, you will live and we will be together as one family.” Noah said, holding the hands of his one and only soulmate. He didn’t know what he would do when she died.

“Don’t deny it, Noah, we both know that we’re dying and I’m ashamed that I would never get to tell our daughter more legends and teach her magic. And you know that even if I will be healed from dementia, I would never be healed with my magic fading away, I can feel myself weaken every day.” Claudia said.

Noah sobbed silently, he felt speechless and sad. Sad and heartbroken that she would leave him with a big hole in his hart, but he was even more depressed when he realized that his daughter will live with no mother.

“But, Claudia, can’t we do anything about it?” Noah cried softly.

Claudia only weakly smiled, “Nothing can heal a magic fading, my Noah, it is a when we cannot fully use our powers anymore, and remember I gave almost the percentage of my magic and blessing to Mieczyslawa, to protect her and shield her from harm. This is the sacrifice I made because I want our daughter to live, Noah. And I was already disgraced by the family besides Fabian because of marrying and bonding my oath to a mortal, to you.”

Noah was breathless from silently crying, making sure that his daughter would not hear his talk with Claudia. He wanted to blame himself, but he can hear his wife’s echoing voice in his head, _‘Don’t blame yourself, if we never married, Stiles would never be born.’_

“Just promise me, Noah.” Claudia started.

“Just promise me that you will take care of our daughter very well. Promise me you would keep her from harm. Promise me that she would know everything once the right time comes. Promise me.”

“ _Promise me_ ,” Claudia softly whispered.

“I promise you, my love.” Noah promised, and the oath was sealed, in his heart forever, and forever it would stay.

 

**“A** re you okay, Stiles?” Scott whispered worriedly, his crooked face looking at her downtrodden expression. They were by the swings, their feet swindling down and forth to continue moving the swing but Stiles suddenly stopped, a frown covering her face. Scott frowned as well, noticing the sad aura shrouding her and her lips wobbled slightly, trying to keep the tears from falling.

“Mom screamed at me again earlier.” Stiles murmured, looking at her feet, she didn’t like to be pitied by such things, but she knew Scott would understand her. She frowned, remembering the events that occurred while she was at the hospital alone with her ill mother.

_“Mom? Mom? Are you okay, do you need me to call a doctor?” Stiles questioned frantically, noticing when her mother suddenly stared at her dead in the eye. She did not move at first, but Stiles whimpered in pain when her mother suddenly clutched her shoulders tightly and painfully._

_Claudia’s eyes widened as if she were experiencing a hallucination and pushed Stiles away, earning a yelp of pain from Stiles when she fell to the marble white floor._

_“Get away from me, abomination! You monster! You killed my daughter!” Claudia screamed in anger, hatred crossing her eyes and Stiles’ eyes teared up and felt as if pain would open in her heart._

_“Mom, it’s me! It’s me, your daughter, Stiles!” Stiles tried to talk to her mother, but she knew that when it comes to this, only injections and doctors can make her mother stop._

_“Get away from me!” Her mother said before tilting her head to the wall as if she was talking to someone._

_“She’s trying to hurt me! She’s a monster! She’s trying to kill me!” Her mother continued screaming hurtful words that made Stiles’ eyes tear up, but she did not cry, she will be strong, for her mother, she promised._

_Her mother continued screaming profanities when nurses and doctors entered her hospital room, a syringe in one of the nurses’ hand and immediately stabbed it onto her mother’s neck, causing her to feel nauseous and into unconsciousness._

_Stiles stood in surprise, before one of the kind nurses talked to her, “Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we, Stiles? We’ll call your father to notify of your mother’s condition and I’m sure you need some rest too.”_

_The nurse dragged her away from the room, but her eyes never strayed away from the room, seeing her mother peacefully sleeping in unconsciousness. She continued to walk until the door was too far to see from her sight._

_She didn’t even notice her hidden marks throbbing as if they felt their pain._

“I’m sorry, Stiles, that you have to experience this. I’m sure Auntie Claudia would remember you as her daughter.” Scott comforted Stiles, which made her mood lighten up slightly. She smiled weakly, she always knew that Scott would be there for her, in any matter or way.

“Thanks Scott, I know that you would be here for me forever. And I’m always with you forever, we’re like siblings, right?” Stiles smiled, and Scott hugged her with a smile.

“I promise, Stiles.”

 

 

**“S** o, what will you do once those marks are revealed? You know you can’t hide them forever.” Scott pointed out innocently, being a young child, he was innocent and naively curious about everything, just like Stiles is about the world and history and mythology.

Stiles told him about her marks because she thought, and she _knew_ that Scott would accept her in any way he can, because he is her best friend, and he would always accept her whenever and whatever will happen. Just as like he promised her.

Stiles told Scott about her marks only days ago, after the day that her mother screamed profanities at her again, she understood her mother, and she would love her wholeheartedly and equally even though she acted right now. But when Scott sought her and comforted her, she knew that she couldn’t keep her secret any longer, so she burst out and told everything, starting from her marks to Scott, who only looked at her with warm and understanding brown eyes.

She was extremely glad and happy when he accepted her as a normal human, as his everlasting best friend and that nothing would change. And so after talking about her marks, he started telling of those he have as well. She can recall it clearly in her mind as if it was etched on it.

_“I have two marks actually, Stiles. I don’t know who they are right now yet, but all I know is that their names are Allison and Kira. I learned of Allison’s when I saw the bow and arrow mark above her name, but I don’t know why it is bow and arrow. And Kira’s, well Kira’s a lightning bolt, I don’t really know, it’s kind of weird or something. I can’t even find them on the internet.” Scott frowned, Stiles held an understanding look on her eyes with a smile._

_“I know, you would find them eventually, Scotty. They are meant to be with you eternally after all.” Stiles said._

_Stiles didn’t tell him, but what was above their marks on her body was even more peculiar. There was firstly the one in the back of her ear, which she almost didn’t see if it hadn’t been for her father. The one in the back of her ear was named Barry, which she didn’t recognize, and a mark of a yellow lightning bolt too._

_Secondly, the one in the back of her neck was with a name of Isaac, and a symbol of claws of that like a werewolf were above the name, although she wondered sometimes if something was wrong._

_The next one was hidden in her back, and there are two of them placed there. Their names were both Peter, which was odd even for her, and she giggled always at the point of pranking when there are two Peters she can joke on. The first Peter on her back was with a symbol of a spider, odd. And the next Peter was with a symbol of red eyes, which creeped her out a little bit._

_The fifth one was like two snakes twisted together and faded name of Loki down below it, being the naïve one at that time, she didn’t think much of the name Loki and thought that his parents are probably Norse mythology fanatics._

_The sixth and seventh one were each on her leg, one was a red star and a name James above it and the other one was a star too, but it was colored blue and the name above was Steve. She almost snickered, thinking about the time she read a comic somewhere before that it had the name Steve and James, but she couldn’t remember the name, because she was more into Batman comics after all._

_The last was in her shoulder with a symbol of a white bolt covered in a blue arc with the name Pietro._

“Stiles? Stiles!” Scott brought her back from her daydreaming and she blinked her eyes out, Scott looking at her curiously yet worriedly at the same time.

Stiles sighed, remembering the question that Scott asked that put her in a daydream. She breathed out calmly and answered evenly, “I really don’t know, Scott. I’m scared of thinking that whatever might happen when they are revealed will cause me trouble and danger, and I don’t want that to happen.”

Scott frowned cutely, his crooked jaw tilting as he thoughtfully looked at the sky, it would look to others that some plain kids became so mature at one day just talking about marks.

“I’m sure you would never be in danger, Stiles! I would protect you from harm, and I’m sure your mates will protect you from harm too!” Scott grinned, his eyes determined and Stiles giggled at his weird look. Scott looked at her and started laughing with her too.

They were laughing happily, tears of joy coming out from their eyes as they sat comfortably in the grass, however their childish peacefulness were ruined when Melissa ran to the park, panting. Stiles sat up straighter, and made a questioning look on her. Her gut twisted in a bad feeling. _Oh no_.

“Stiles, it’s your mother.” That only one sentence made her insides turn cold.

She ran away, and ran, hoping to find a better way to go to the hospital faster. Her eyes teared up with sadness, her gut clenching at a bad feeling that can’t seem to go away.

“Mom, please be strong, wait for me, mom.” Stiles whispered underneath her breath, running as fast as her little toes can take her.

 

**Claudia La Guardia-Stilinski**

**1972 – 2004**

**She might not be with us, but she will be in our hearts and souls eternally**

**S** he felt as if her world shifted into a certain degree, she felt as if she was empty, no one could fill the gap in her heart anymore. The missing piece that her mother occupied was now broken and shattered into pieces. If she could cry a river, she would, so she can just get rid of this aching pain inside her mind, heart, and soul. But she wouldn’t cry, she would stay determined and strong for her mother. A promise her mother made her to soulfully keep until she meets her soulmates before her mother _died_.

_Tears were falling from her eyes like a river, her tiny fists clenching her mother’s warmth hands that she tried to keep warm as she can feel her mother slowly getting cold. She cried and sobbed tears, her hair tangled up in pieces. Claudia smiled weakly at her, her eyes clearing up as she remembered the memories she made with her daughter._

_“Don’t cry, moja córka, please don’t cry, honey. I don’t like seeing you sad.” Claudia said with little difficulty, after all she was now using her voice in a calm way._

_“But mama,” Stiles’ breath hitched up as she sobbed tears, Claudia smiled sadly, caressing the hand of her daughter._

_“Mieczyslawa, please don’t cry, my baby. I need you to promise me something.” Claudia weakly said, her brown eyes warming as she looked at her daughter. Stiles vividly remembered her scent underneath the smell of medicines and injections, she can remember her mother’s warm scent filling up the air with smells like cinnamons, honey, and_ home _. She can remember the days her mother used to make her scented chocolate drinks and singing lullabies and reading legends to her._

_“I will listen, mama, what is it?” Stiles finally calmed a little, her determined eyes looking at Claudia who smiled._

_“Promise me, darling, that when time comes, you will accept everything destined for you.” Claudia cryptically said, and Stiles frowned slightly, not understanding the hidden meaning within the mysterious message._

_“What is it, mama?”_

_Claudia smiled, knowing her ever curious daughter would ask her something like that, her eyes twinkled with mysterious hidden meaning._

_“It is not my fate to tell you, because it is what_ you _do will what will become of_ you _. Just promise me that you will cherish and accept everything laid out for you.” Claudia said._

_“I promise, mama, I love you.” Stiles said as the oath of her promise was written within their hearts, where forever it will stay._

_Claudia smiled weakly, her breath hitching up, and Stiles’ eyes widened and straightened up to call a doctor, but her mother stopped her with a tight clench in her wrist. Claudia breathed out evenly, and Stiles could only lean forward as she saw her mother’s mouth moving._

_“I love you, my daughter, my_ everything _. Just remember, promise, and continue for **you can’t tame the spirit of someone who has magic in the veins**.”_

_And she peacefully slept, eternally in heaven. Stiles could only cry, but she knew her mother would never give up, she would be in a slumber and in a happy place upstairs in the heavens, where only the gods live. Stiles smiled knowingly._

_Her mother was an eternal grace after all._

Stiles blinked out her eyes blearily, tears falling from her eyes before she harshly wiped them away, not letting anyone see the despair within her own mind. She sighed, and turned to look at her father who was looking wistfully at the people around them.

Noah looked from above, and silently gazed at the people around them. There were only a few people, for the ceremony was private and only exclusive to relatives and the closest friends. He could see none of Claudia’s parents, and his heart sunk, but he knew Claudia’s parents would never accept him or his daughter because he was a mere _mortal_.

He looked at his wrist, trying to get rid of tears in his eyes, an eternal despair would forever be within him, for he just lost his eternal _soulmate_. And if he could scream and yell and cry out for his missing piece, he knew it would never do anything, because there would always be a forever pain within his heart.

The glowing and throbbing mark of Claudia La Guardia-Stilinski with a symbol of a heart faded slowly until it was nothing, Noah’s breath hitched, knowing it’s time; when a soulmate loses his or her soulmate in rejection or death, the mark placed on their body would be gone and faded into nothing, but there would always be the missing piece in their soul and heart of being rejected and loss.

Noah wiped the tears from his eyes, and noticed Fabian, Claudia’s only brother and only relative that came to the funeral walking towards him with a solemn look. Fabian was a handsome man, with dirty russet-colored hair and deep grey stormy eyes, he was one of the most powerful Earth Mage user in the generation. He was a tall man too, with muscles along his body and a mischievous personality, but now he is serious and mournful for the death of his only sister.

“I apologize for being late, Noah, I was talking to my wife about the plans for Mieczyslawa. Condolence too, I miss my sister but I know that you know what will happen eventually.” Fabian said genuinely, his grey eyes clearing up as he smiled.

Noah sighed and nodded, “I understand your regrets, Fabian. But can we please not talk about Stiles’ destined fate? I don’t want her being brought up to this in such early age. I know you understand how hard it is for me.”

Fabian smiled, “I understand, Noah. Perhaps we shall wait until she turned the right age, then? Probably in her seventeens or eighteens?”

Noah smiled weakly and nodded, “Yes, Fabian, perhaps that will be the right time for her to tell everything. After all, Claudia promised me too.”

“I know she would promise something like that to you, but I would like to give something to Mieczyslawa, if I may? It’s an heirloom from Claudia that she promised me to give the time of her death, I just didn’t realize it would be this early.” Fabian asked sympathetically, a small box in his hand and Noah wondered what it was because he had never seen of Claudia having something like that.

“I’m sure she would love that, Fabian.” Noah said, before noticing Fabian’s wife, Caitriona walking towards them with a sympathetic smile on her face.

“Oh, greetings Noah, it was such long time since we have met again, too bad it would be this time.” Caitriona’s French tinge accent went and greeted Noah with a small mourning look. Even if she was mournful and sad, she still looked beautiful.

Caitriona Olivia Grey-La Guardia is a French woman with hazel brown hair and striking dark blue eyes with a sharp nose and prominent cheekbones. She was tall for a woman and had curves all around her body. She was a practiced Water Mage user but regularly practices runes so it was not surprising to see tattoo-like runes across her body.

“Well, who is this little beautiful kid I see?” Caitriona’s warm voice said as she notices Stiles sitting with a sad look on her face. Stiles looked up and smiled a little when she noticed her aunt looking at her with warm blue eyes as if it was staring at her soul.

“Auntie! Uncle!” Stiles smiled softly, seeing Fabian grinning at her with a mischievous look. She remembered the times that she and her uncle Fabian pranked her mom and aunt and snicker and laugh all day and eat biscuits Claudia baked.

Fabian grinned and held out a small delicate red box in front of her, she tilted her head curiously, “Mieczyslawa, please have this. This is an heirloom from Claudia that she asked me to give you. Please do be careful with this.” Fabian softly said and put the small box in her hand.

“What is it?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Well, wouldn’t you like to look on it?” Fabian playfully said, urging her to open the delicate box. Stiles shivered in excitement, before peeking at the box, gasping as she caressed the thing that was inside the box.

It was a beautiful and _magical_ pendant, a delicate elegant intricated pendant which colors changed with the reflection of the light. Intricated and complicated runes surrounded the fancy pendant, and elements circled the pendant. She opened it slowly and gasped at the magical sight of a heart engraved stone inside and wings twisted around it like a rope. It brightened drastically at the shine of light and she looked with childish wonder.

She put it around her neck, clutching the pendant as it brightened and throbbed with power and warmth of home. Her eyes teared up a little in joy, remembering the memories of her mother coming back into life. Her smile, her laugh, her sways, her voice, she could remember it all.

“Thank you, mama.”

 

 

**T** here were times when her father got drunk and blamed it all on her. She can recall it in her mind vaguely like a broken record player. She can only simply smile to hide the pain away, stand up and try again, for she promised her mother to be strong and determined at always. But sometimes, she wondered, she always wondered what will happen if she gave up everything in life.

BUT, she knew she couldn’t do that, every time she felt loneliness and sadness and despair and giving up hope, she sees her mother in her dreams, in a pristine place wearing a pristine white dress and a smile on her face, reminding her to stay determined and do what she promised. And every time she wakes up, she wakes up with a happy smile, cheering her hangover dad, and clutching the pendant around her neck that surrounded with power and home.

Years had passed from Claudia’s funeral, yet her father was always burrowing himself down in pain and anger, it frightened Stiles sometimes, but she knows deep in her heart that her father will be back from his old self and take care of her again. She understood her father because losing your soulmate is tremendously painful.

However, she was brought to happiness whenever Scott comforted her and trusts her like his sister. And now as time flies, she can only smile and be happy and determined for everything, despite her ADHD. She would be happy, strong, and courageous to help her friends in need, especially Scott, her _anchor_.

“Stiles? Come on! We’ve got to go school now, or else we’ll miss the class!” Scott yelled loudly, causing Stiles to rub her ears in annoyance. She sighed before quickly munching on an apple, running as fast as her feet can take her. She almost smiled in relief, thank god that her hair was finally cut until her shoulders, no need to have it mess around.

Melissa, Scott’s mom was distraught when she had her beautiful and wavy hair cut until her shoulders, while making her look like a boy because of it, but she didn’t care, after all, it’s better looking like a boy rather than being bullied by Jackson and his flock because of being girly-girly. Didn’t they realize that why she is girly is because she _is_ a girl?

Stiles ran besides Scott until they arrived at Beacon Hills Middle School, Scott panting harshly because of his asthma. Stiles immediately searched for his inhaler and gave it to Scott quickly. After Scott used the inhaler, he smiled gratefully at her.

“Thanks, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Scott smiled, Stiles swung up her arm and wrapped it around Scott’s shoulders.

“Of course, you don’t know what you would do without me, I’m smarter than you obviously, duh.” Stiles snickered until Scott elbowed her and Stiles mockingly glared before looking at each other and burst into laughter.

“Look who it is. It is the weird duo again.” A mocking voice brought them back from their happiness, Stiles glared and Scott huffed. It was Jackson Whittemore, the ‘bully’ of the school and the one always talented in sports.

“Well? What do you want, Jackson?” Stiles trailed off, rolling her eyes, and tapping her foot impatiently. Despite being nervous inside, she was born to be strong and confident and protect her friends, so of course, she would fight back.

Jackson rolled his eyes, crossing his arms around and looking at them in disgust, “You two are weirdos and disgusting, I should better stay away from you freaks.” Jackson turned around and walked, not noticing that Stiles stuck her tongue out and Scott looking whether he will talk back or flee.

“We’re fine, Scott, you shouldn’t be afraid of him, he’s just a ‘bully’ and he’s just jealous because he has no friends.” Stiles emphasized before grabbing Scott’s hand into hers. Scott smiled in relief and beamed at her happily.

“Well, we better get going, shouldn’t we? We wouldn’t want to be late.” Stiles said and Scott chuckled, before walking besides her, their hands tightly wrapped around each other.

 

 

**L** ydia Martin is a girl with smarts, Stiles can notice it very well, but she was also worried for Lydia because she hides it behind a sassy and spoiled personality when she can really see that Lydia is a smart and talented girl behind her masked façade, but Stiles accepts it nonetheless, because all people have mask facades and real personalities they want to keep hidden because they were _afraid_ of rejection, Stiles understood and related with it very well, so she tried to befriend the social Lydia Martin.

_“Hey Lydia! I’m Stiles, I noticed that you are alone, do you want to be friends?” Stiles grinned, a hand out to shake Lydia’s hand but Lydia only looked at her with disgust and annoyance._

_“Can’t you just leave me alone? You’ve been following me ever since third grade and now until eight grade and I hate it.” Lydia burst out, rolling her eyes before moving away from Stiles with an irritated look on her face._

_“But, Lydia! I just want to be friends.” Stiles said, a smile gracing her face, she will try hard until Lydia gives in, even if it will reach their high school days._

_Lydia angrily looked at her with blazing eyes, “Wouldn’t you just leave me alone?! I told you to leave me alone! God, I hate you! Just leave me the hell alone!” Lydia screamed, causing some of the students to look at them weirdly._

_Lydia trailed off, her hands clenching into a fist and Stiles watched her leave until she was gone, Stiles lowered her head down, a frown making its way onto her face._

_“But, I just wanted to be friends.” Stiles whispered sadly, before walking away as well, hoping to find Scott before it was dismissal._

_She didn’t notice a pair of eyes looking at her sadly and sympathetically._

Now, years had passed, Stiles recalled. It was already 2011, and seven years from her mother’s death and she was already about 16 years old. Despite being rejected being friends with Lydia Martin for a long time, she was happy and rejoiceful now that her father came back to his old past and senses and even apologized to her. She was cheery that day, she remembered, and now she unknowingly went to a flashback while she held her pendant.

_“Hey, Stiles?” Her father’s voice called her and she looked up from the book she was reading about werewolves and mythological creatures. She didn’t know why, but she had an odd fascination about magic and myth, her father didn’t say anything about her fascination though, he simply allowed her._

_“Yes, dad?” Stiles questioned, looking at her father who was dressed in his Sheriff’s uniform while she was dressed in simple casual clothes, a Batman shirt, and plain shorts. She straightened up when she noticed her father had a serious look on his face._

_“Stiles, I just, I just want to tell you that I’m sorry.” Noah said and Stiles’ eyes widened. Noah sat beside her and explained out everything while apologizing._

_“I’m sorry for not taking care of you from the past few years like how I promised your mother. I’m sorry because I let you down and screamed at you, I can remember it. I’m sorry for everything I have done these past years, I know I’m wrong and I want to apologize for not being able to understand you. Can you forgive me? I promise to be a better person just like how I promised Claudia.” Noah said and Stiles grinned happily, tears coming out from her eyes of joy._

_“Of course, I forgive you, dad. I understand what you were feeling before. I forgive you.” Stiles smiled and Noah stood up, a grin on his face before he hugged his only daughter, only child, tightly._

_“I promise you I would be a better father for you, Stiles.”_

_“I know you will.” Stiles whispered back, a smile gracing on her face, as the pendant around her neck throbbing in color yellow, signifying the happiness and acceptance Stiles and Noah are feeling._

Stiles grinned happily again, before sneaking out of the house. She only learned a few hours ago, courtesy of her dad’s cases that the police found a half body in the woods. And being an excited and curious girl as always, she planned to take Scott with her to search and investigate the woods, after all the two of them were up to some detective investigation occasionally.

She rode her bicycle before rushing to Scott’s house, despite being windy, foggy, and cold as hell, she ignored it and continued biking until she reached the McCall’s house. She unstrapped her helmet and shivered at the coldness, wrapping her plaid tightly and seeing no other way to get inside Scott’s room without being caught, she sought to climb the tree which was fortunately beside Scott’s balcony.

She climbed the tree hastily, counted until three and jumped to the roof, she sighed in relief when she noticed she was safe and placed a mischievous smirk once she thought of a way to surprise Scott. She peeked down the roof and saw Scott wearing only a towel around his waist, she was not fazed though, they’d seen each other’s nude body too much to count, and not in that _way_.

When he turned around, she frantically knocked on the window and when she saw Scott’s ears perk up, she climbed back on the roof again. Her ears perked up when she heard Scott opening the way to the balcony, and she smirked, prepared herself and lowered herself upside-down.

Scott screamed in surprise and she screamed too when she noticed a baseball bat in his hand, “Why the hell do you have a bat?!”

“What the hell are you doing?!” Scott yelled back but stopped when Stiles jumped from the roof and covered his mouth with her hand. She took it away quickly though when he licked it.

“You’re disgusting, yuck.” Stiles disgustingly said before wiping her hand in her short.

“I swear how the hell you McCalls have a baseball bat when you don’t even play baseball, sheesh.” Stiles rolled her eyes, pointing at the baseball bat in Scott’s hand and shaking her head quick to get rid of the nauseous feeling.

“You didn’t even answer my question, why are you even here in the middle of the night?!” Scott whispered-yelled. Stiles grinned in excitement when he asked her, she can finally explain what she read earlier. She fidgeted in excitement, her hands moving around as she explained.

“So, I saw my dad’s newest case and saw that they found a body in the forest,” Stiles started but before she could even continue Scott stopped her.

“What’s new with that? There’s always murders in Beacon Hills.” Scott pointed out and Stiles rolled her eyes.

“You didn’t even let me finish, I mean they did find the body, but it was only _half_.” Stiles emphasized and Scott widened his eyes when he realized what Stiles was talking about.

“We’ll go then?” Scott asked unsurely.

Stiles rolled her eyes, “Duh, it’s why I even went here so you can go with me incase trouble comes.” Stiles smirked and Scott groaned. Scott sighed and nodded, wore clothes and Stiles grinned when he came to join her.

Come with me to the forest. She said. It’ll be fun. She said.

She just didn’t know that there would be trouble once they go to the forest. And that everything started in motion because of that little simple mistake.


End file.
